


Aliea Academy: Constellation Lights

by FujoshiLeanne



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Insanity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiLeanne/pseuds/FujoshiLeanne
Summary: AU: So in the anime it was never clear on where Fubuki lived or his home life so I took it upon myself to create a story where after the avalanche Fubuki was taken to Sun Garden and then years later he was part of Aliea Academy having his own team. Starts in Okinawa. Gouenji never left Raimon and Yuuka was never held hostage, no one left Raimon.Under major editing.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Sadomasochist2716 for letting me use her oc's for this story MASSIVE thanks. Go check her out she is AWSOME! She is also the Beta of this story.
> 
> To be clear I wrote this story when I was around 14 years old and now I am 17 almost 18 so I will be changing a few things.

'Where am I? What happened?' Someone thought.

A boy who looked no older than 7 opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a white ceiling. He began to sit up, but before he could a middle aged nurse stopped him.

"No sweetheart don't sit up, you need to rest." She said in a gentle voice, helping him lie back down.

He then looked around the room and realized that he was in a hospital.

"Where are my parents and Atsuya?" He asked, teary eyed due to wanting to see his family.

The nurse looked unsure of what she should do. Should she tell him or let someone else tell him? In the end she decided to tell him.

"I'm sorry but….Your parents and brother are no longer with us." She sounded so sad.

It was like his whole world had come to an end.

"What?"

'No, it couldn't be.' He thought. Both his parents... and Atsuya... 'It couldn't be.' They did not leave him forever, did they? But something told him it was the truth. His family... was truly gone, never to return.

Not able to hold it back any longer he started sobbing, as anybody would.

While he was crying the nurse left and a few people came into the room, there was a police officer, a doctor and a man who he didn't know.

After a while, (during which the three adults patiently waited in silence for the young boy to stop crying), he finally stopped crying and looked up at them.

The police officer walked up to him and said.

"When we were investigating the accident I came across this." In his hand was a scarf but it was not any scarf… It was Atsuya's scarf.

He took the scarf in his hands and started to hug it tightly, letting a few tear drops fall on it.

The police officer left and the unknown man walked up to him.

"Hello boy, what's your name?" He asked, smiling at him.

"It's Fubuki Shirou, sir." He replied, sadly, not looking away from the scarf.

"Well, hello Fubuki, my name is Kira Seijirou and I run Sun Garden Orphanage." Kira said to Fubuki.

Fubuki quickly put the pieces together and said.

"Hello Kira-san and I am going to Sun Garden, right?" He asked.

Kira looked taken back. He was surprised someone so young could figure it out so quickly.

"Yes, that's right." He replied.

"So when am I leaving to go Sun Garden then?" Fubuki asked.

The doctor then walked up to him with a clipboard.

"I would say in a few days. You still need to rest some more and recover." The doctor told him.

"The police officer that was just here is going to your house to get your things and anything else you might need and want." Kira said, patting his head. "Now get some rest."

Both Kira and the doctor left to let Fubuki sleep.

~A Few Days Later~

Fubuki was finally discharged from the hospital and was now in a car on his way to Sun Garden. When the car stopped, he looked out the window a saw a large building, with a sign that said 'Sun Garden Orphanage' outside.

By the gate, there stood Kira and a teenage girl who he didn't know.

Fubuki then opened the car door and stepped out and closed the door behind him and walked up to the two.

"Hello Fubuki it's nice to see you again. This is my daughter Hitomiko." Kira introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Fubuki; my name is Kira Hitomiko and welcome to Sun Garden." Hitomiko said with a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Hitomiko-san." Fubuki said, bowing.

"Call me Hitomiko-nee everyone else here does." She said, chuckling a little.

"Okay….Hitomiko-nee." Fubuki said shyly.

They walked up to the building and Kira opened the door and first thing Fubuki saw was… a girl with light blonde hair in a side braid trying to stab a boy with lavender hair and… Is that a spoon she was using?

"OWW… STOP CHIHARU. HITOMIKO-NEE, FATHER HELP ME!" The boy screamed.

"JUST BE QUIET AND BE STILL SO I CAN GUT YOU!" The girl also screamed.

"Chiharu stop trying to stab Sentarou with a spoon." Hitomiko sighed, trying to pry Chiharu off Sentarou. "Seriously, how many time I have to tell you..."

Kira laughed and put his arms around Fubuki's shoulders and said.

"Welcome to Sun Garden, Fubuki."

Still looking at the scene before him, Fubuki thought.

'Well at least it's never going to be boring here.'

Little did they know a few years later all their lives would change because of one rock.


	2. Enter Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE MEET BLIZZARD AND CONSTELLATION LIGHTS!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I watched this episode many times to write the beginning word from word.

After the Epsilon game

"-In earth language you call us Diamond Dust, you are Endou Mamoru correct? I think you will be the perfect practice partner for us." Gazel said. He then looked to the Epsilon team.

"Seeing that you lost, we have no need for you anymore, Epsilon." He then raised his hand in the air, Desarm gasped as soon as he realised what he was doing.

Desarm moved towards his team, looking at Endou with a small smile on his face. But, just as Gazel was moving his arm toward the Epsilon team, a voice stopped him.

"You should know that father will be angry at both of you."

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice, seeing the owner of it. It was a young boy who was wearing a sleeveless white jacket with a hood that reaches to his mid-thighs, it had black lining, and underneath the jacket is a black jersey. The jacket is separated in two parts - the upper part and the bottom part - by two black belts that joined at the player's right hip. The bottom part was opened a little at the front, and his shorts were also white with black lining. The socks were black, and the cleats were grey. And a metallic blue band that was worn proudly on his arm, showing everyone he was a captain. And to complete the look, he was wearing fingerless black gloves, and there was a white scarf around his neck. He also had short light grey hair that spiked downwards and teal blue eyes.

"What are you doing here Blizzard?!" Gazel yelled at him, looking angry.

"Just to give you a heads up on what you need to expect when you get home." He said in such a gentle voice, with a gentle smile on his face.

Gazel growled at him.

"No need to be angry, I was just helping you, if you are not going to accept my help then this will be the last time I help you~~." Blizzard said in a teasing tone.

"FINE! Thank you for the warning Blizzard." Gazel said reluctantly.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU?!" Endou asked in his usual loud voice.

"Oh me? My name is Blizzard as you heard and I am the captain of one of Aliea Academy master rank teams. Constellation Lights." Blizzard said, smiling at Endou.

"THERE ARE MORE TEAMS!" Endou screamed in disbelief.

"Yes there are. And don't think I have forgotten about you Desarm. We will talk at the captains meeting." Blizzard said. "Now, let's go."

"Of course." Gazel and Desarm said in unison.

And in a flash, team Epsilon, Desarm, Gazel and Blizzard were gone.

"Where did they go?" Endou asked no in particular. Then suddenly they heard Gazel voice

"Endou Mamoru, I am looking forward to compete against you and your team very soon." And it ended with that.

"Gazel, Diamond Dust, Blizzard and Constellation Light. Just how many more teams are there in Aliea Academy?" Kidou asked.

But unfortunately no one could give him the answer that he wanted.

~Elsewhere~

Four lights shined in the pitch black room. Those colours were red, blue, white and greyish pink. Where the lights were shined, there was a podium for each.

"So Gazel, Blizzard, this Endou kid is pretty perspective." Someone spoke.

"Yes. He is an interesting guy but I still don't understand why he is so passionate about a game. What do you think Blizzard?" Gazel asked the person who was sitting on the greyish pink podium.

He just shrugged. "I don't know him well enough to judge him." He replied.

"Oh I like him." The person standing on the red podium said and Gazel looked at him.

"But still, there is no way he can stand the heat of my flames." Burn smirked cockily.

"Yeah yeah yeah, we all know about you and your Flames." Gazel said, annoyed. Burn's smugness left when he heard that.

"Are you looking for a fight?!" Burn growled.

"Well, someone is touchy today." Gazel shot back at him.

"Aren't you going to stop them Gran?" Blizzard asked the person sitting on a chair in the white light. Said person sighed and said.

"Knock it off you two. That's enough." They both stopped fighting. Gran then looked at Gazel

"So Gazel, are you going to take on Endou?" He asked.

"You bet, I want to see the team that shut down Desarm in action, I need to see them play with my own eyes." He replied.

'Endou Mamoru even made an impression on the 'ultra-cool' Gazel. Look out earth, this football battle is going to get even more heated' Gran thought to himself.

~Later~

~With Blizzard~

"So Blizzard, how was the captains meeting?" A small and fragile looking girl with extremely pale skin tone and waist-length white hair asked. Her eyes were icy blue eyes and she was currently wearing her usual outfit - a sleeveless white dress that reaches to her knees, and white boots that go up to her upper ankles.

"Nothing special, Aelita. Gazel and Burn fought and Gran stopped them before thing got more physical. And this time, Gazel is going to challenge the earthlings." Blizzard said with a sigh.

"Blizzard, you need to cheer up, seeing that the worst is yet to come, and I know just exactly what will cheer you up." Aelita said, giggling.

She grabbed Blizzard's hand and started dragging him to a door.

Blizzard sighed, knowing something bad was going to happen. Or was happening.

When Aelita opened the door, Blizzard was horrified at what he saw, even though he kind of expected it. There was Vixen trying to stab Mios with a rubber ruler, Zoisimus fanboying over a picture of Reize and Mini playing video games with the others (And they were being VERY loud, so loud you couldn't even hear Vixen's scream, (which had to mean something).)And to top it all, the WHOLE room looked like it had just been struck by a tornado.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" Blizzard screamed in shock horror, wanting to know what the hell happened when he was gone, I MEAN COME ON HE WAS GONE FOR LITERALLY 3 HOURS!!!

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing. Vixen even stopped trying to kill Mios with the ruler, (and if they were in a different circumstance though, this would be something to be reckoned with). They all looked at him, and then looked at each other, not wanting to be the one to tell him what happened.

"You know what, I don't even want to know. I am going to bed, and just have this cleaned up before I wake up tomorrow. Okay?" Blizzard asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

'I'm going to need some aspirin for this incoming headache.' He thought.

"Yes sir." They all said simultaneously. Except for Tobias and Nieve who just nodded.

Blizzard then left the wreckage that one may call a room and went to his bedroom. Before he went to sleep, one last thought ran through his mind.

'How did we end up like this?'

Then he fell into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this too much since it was just majority of what the episode was. But I hope you like the edits I made.


	3. Diamond Dust Vs Raimon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gazel is pissed at Raimon and Constellation Lights almost die due to "food poisoning".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sadomasochist2716 for helping me write the match with Diamond Dust and Raimon!! You are my Guardian satan-angel hybrid!!

~Stadium~

"And the match starts with the kick off from Raimon!"

The announcer said, as Rika passed the ball to Gouenji. But, before the flame striker could do anything, all the Diamond Dust players parted to the either side, leaving a space right in between Gouenji and their goalkeeper.

This made Gouenji narrow his eyes. What were they doing? What kind of tactic was this? Were they challenging him?

It didn't matter anyway, because Hitomiko-kantouku had said, he needed to shoot whenever there was a chance. And this, this was a chance.

Just like that, Gouenji kicked the ball straight into the goal. The ball flew forward before suddenly turned to the right corner.

"Goal!" Rika exclaimed happily.

"Goa…" And the announcer seemed to going to say the same thing, before they watched in shock as the Diamond Dust goalkeeper caught the ball with ease.

"W-What is this? He manages to catch Gouenji's shoot? Unbelievable!" the announcer exclaimed, voicing out the thought of everyone in Raimon.

The goalkeeper smirked and thought 'Unbelievable, huh? Well, they hadn't even got to know anything yet.' If they thought him catching Gouenji's shoot was unbelievable, then it meant Diamond Dust would win this match for sure.

With that thought, he swung his arm back and threw the ball all the way to the other side of the field, knocking the air out of Endou as he caught it.

'What?' Endou thought in disbelief. 'Such strength. He throws the ball all the way from there, yet the force…'

But this was not the time to think of those things. Endou prepared to throw the ball to his teammates. Yes, this was not the time to think about Diamond Dust's strength. They had to concentrate in the match, and win.

"What?" Endou's eyes widened when he saw the Diamond Dust players all moved past the Raimon players with such a speed that made the Raimon players couldn't do anything but watch.

'So fast.' The captain thought, glancing around. 'Who should I pass the ball to?'

In the end, he decided to pass the ball to Domon. Domon received the ball, and passed it to Ichinose. But, before the ball could even reach Ichinose, Rhionne showed up and stole it. She did a backflip and passed it to Gazel, who shot once the ball touched his foot. Endou managed to catch the shoot, but with difficult.

'It feels like… being electroshocked,' Endou thought, looking down at the ball in his hands. It was just a normal shoot, yet he already had trouble after catching it. Then if they used hissatsu…

'No.' He mentally shook his head. 'I can't think that way. We can do this. We definitely can. We will show them what real football is like…'

Unbeknown to them all, up there in the grandstand, Gran, Burn and Blizzard were watching the match carefully.

"What a bore." Burn muttered, folding his arms over his chest. "It looks like Diamond Dust will win for sure…"

"The match just began; you can't be so sure about that." Blizzard pointed out. "After all, this is the team that defeated Gemini Storm and Epsilon…"

"Che, then they are bigger of the losers than I thought they were." Burn grunted. "Just look at the way those Raimon members play! Pathetic! How did they even lose to them were beyond me."

Gran just smirked. "Just watch, Burn. Just watch and you will see…"

"See what?"

"Raimon's true strength."

'Raimon's true strength, huh?' Blizzard mused, looking back to the match. He watched as Gazel stole the ball from Kidou, but Raimon somehow managed to get it back, and Ichinose made a pass to the ex-captain of Teikoku. Kidou dribbled the ball passed Diamond Dust players, before kicking it to Ichinose, who made a long pass to Rika. The girl managed to keep the ball in her possession for a while, before Gokka used Frozen Steal and knocked her to the side.

A small smirk crept to Blizzard's face, as his eyes flashed golden for a second before turning back to their teal-grey colour.

'Then show me your strength, Raimon.'

Back to the field, Gokka passed to ball to Gazel after taking it from Rika, and Gazel ran forward, heading to the goal. Domon tried to stop him but Gazel easily got past.

And he shot.

"The Tower!" Touko exclaimed, using her hissatsu to try and stop the attack, only to have the ball broke through her defence.

"The Wall!" now it was Kabeyama's turn. This time, Raimon managed to block the shoot, making the ball bounce away, all the way up to the grandstand.

"Come on, where's this strength that you told me?" Burn sighed, looking at Gran. "It wasn't even a hissatsu shoot, yet it took them two players to stop it!"

Blizzard glanced at the redhead with a small smile, and opened his mouth to say something, only to see the ball was tossed back to the field, following by…

"Is that Aphrodi from Zeus?" He said that instead, with a frown on his face. He knew about Zeus. Heck, everyone in Aliea Academy knew about them. And their match against Raimon, in which they lost.

So what was Zeus's captain doing here?

Like to answer his question, the three captains of Aliea Academy master rank teams watched as Aphrodi replaced Rika in the field, wearing the Raimon uniform.

"What is this? Aphrodi from Zeus joins Raimon? Unbelievable!" the announcer loudly said.

Gazel just snorted while looking at the new addition of Raimon. "What a loser. A God lost to these mortals, and now helping them?"

Aphrodi didn't even reply.

"Is this really happening?" Burn asked in disbelief, while Gran only smirked.

'It seems thing is becoming more and more interesting now.'

The match continued with Diamond Dust rusted to Raimon's side with the ball in their possession. Immediately, Domon used Volcano Cut and got the ball back.

"Over here!" Aphrodi called. But it was clear that Domon didn't trust him yet. He was unsure if he should pass or not. Because of his hesitation, the ball soon returned to the possession of Diamond Dust.

"The Wall!" Kabeyama used his hissatsu again and got the ball back from the Diamond Dust player. But just like Domon, he was hesitated about passing it to Aphrodi.

"Just do it!" Kidou shouted.

"O-okay." And Kabeyama passed the ball to Aphrodi, only to have it go out of the touch line instead.

"Their teamwork sucks." Burn chuckled, and Blizzard had to agree with him. If this kept on happening, then no doubt the winner would be Diamond Dust.

Once again, the ball was in Diamond Dust's possession. But that wasn't for long, because Ichinose used Flame Dance and got it back. He knew he needed to pass, and there were Gouenji and Aphrodi…

Naturally, the ball went to Gouenji.

"What was he thinking?" Blizzard frowned. "Why did he pass to Gouenji when he is heavily marked?"

"Because he, like most of his teammates, don't trust Aphrodi." Gran replied.

They watched as Gazel took the ball from Gouenji and once again making his way to Raimon's goal. Tsunami ran forward to try and stop him, and Gazel kicked the ball in the air before jumping up with it.

"Don't underestimate me!" Tsunami shouted, jumping up as well.

"Hm," Gazel smirked. "You are a fool."

Just like that, he headed the ball past Tsunami and back to the field, leaving a stunned Tsunami behind when he continued dribbling the ball to Endou's direction. The ball was kicked to the left corner, and Endou, being Endou, successfully caught it before it could reach its destination.

"Not bad." Gazel chuckled mockingly. "But it appears that your team has some serious problem with unity. This means we are so going to win this match."

Endou gritted his teeth, and tossing the ball to his teammate. The match continued.

Up to the grandstand, Gran, Burn and Blizzard were still watching. They watched as Kogure used Senpuujin (Whirlwind Encampment) to take the ball from Diamond Dust, and immediately kicked it to Tsunami when Gazel printed towards him, trying to get it. They watched as Tsunami almost couldn't receive the ball because the distance of the pass was longer than expected, and they watched as two players of Diamond Dust tried and took the ball from the pink haired player.

"Aphrodi!"

For the first time since he joined the match, Aphrodi had the ball. His eyes slightly widened, but the look Tsunami gave him said it all.

'Prove to us that we can trust you.'

"You can count on me." He muttered, and started to dribble the ball to Diamond Dust's side.

"Oh?" Gazel smirked, taking no time to run after the blonde. In front of Aphrodi, two of Diamond Dust players were also coming over. "Then show me what you've got."

Seeing that there were obstacles on his way to the goal, Aphrodi just smiled mysteriously, before bringing his hand up and snapping his fingers.

"Heaven's Time." He said, and time seemed to freeze for him to calmly walk past the Diamond Dust players. Once he had passed, Aphrodi snapped his fingers again, and everything was back to normal, as the two Diamond Dust players were knocked to the their sides.

"Impressive." Gazel said, appearing in front of Aphrodi. "But, joining Raimon and abandoning your godhood, do you think it's the wise thing to do?"

"Abandon my godhood huh?" Aphrodi chuckled. "I don't see what's wrong with that? Thanks to Endou, I have woken up from that nightmare. Thanks to Endou, I have found a new type of power. A true power that has nothing to do with gods…"

"True power? Don't make me laugh!" Gazel shouted, running towards Aphrodi. "Without holy water, then you are useless!"

"Holy water, huh?" Aphrodi muttered. "I no longer need that."

And he passed the ball to Gouenji, who had run past Gazel without the Diamond Dust's captain knowing. And while Gazel was too busy saying 'what', Aphrodi also ran past Gazel and followed Gouenji. The flame striker passed the ball back to Aphrodi, who then used God Knows and kicked the ball towards Diamond Dust goal.

"I will show you my true power!"

The ball went past the goalkeeper before he could do anything.

"And Raimon has the first goal!" the announcer exclaimed in excitement, the excitement that shared by the Raimon players, their coach and their managers as well.

Of course, Burn didn't feel the same thing.

"What is Gazel doing, letting them score like that?" he scowled in annoyance.

"It seems Gazel can feel it now." Gran muttered, earning a weird look from Burn.

"Feel what?"

"Endou Mamoru's major impact on others."

"What nonsense are you sprouting out now?"

"Didn't I tell you? You will understand once you face it."

Ignoring that conversation his fellow captains were having, Blizzard still had his eyes on the field, watching as Aphrodi and Gouenji high-fived. They had done a good teamwork just then.

"So that's your true power, huh?" Gazel muttered, also looking at Aphrodi as he combed his fingers through his hair. "Doesn't matter. I'm still going to take you down!"

'I will show all of you what freezing darkness is like.'

The game continued with Gokka using Frozen Steal to take the ball from Kidou, before passing it to his teammates. The ball eventually reached Droll, and just as he was about to shoot, Kabeyama used The Wall to stop him.

"Water Veil." But this time, The Wall was useless against Droll's hissatsu, and Water Veil broke through Kabeyama's defence, taking the ball to Gazel.

"I will show you what is freezing darkness!" Gazel shouted, bringing his leg up and delivering a powerful kick. "Northern Impact!"

The ball, with unnaturally speed, flew at Endou, who furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and called out his own technique.

"Seigo no Tekken!" (Fist of Justice)

The two hissatsu clashed, and everyone practically held their breath, wondering which side would win. Personally, Blizzard put his bet on Gazel.

And sure enough, Northern Impact broke through Endou's Seigo no Tekken in the end, scoring Diamond Dust first goal just in time the whistle blown, signalling that the first half of the match was over.

"Come on." Gran said, and Blizzard looked at him as he turned and walked away. "We need to meet up with Gazel."

Blizzard stood up from where he was sitting, and together with Gran and Burn, they made their way down there, where Gazel was waiting for them.

"It's a tie, aren't you disappointed?" Burn asked, leaning against the wall. "Aren't you frustrated?"

Gazel didn't say anything, but Blizzard could see his body slightly shook and his hands had balled into fists. Gazel didn't like how the first half had turned out.

"No matter what, you're still going to win, right?" Gran questioned.

"There's no doubt." Gazel's voice was low, but the determination was clearly there. "In the name of Diamond Dust, we are not going to lose."

When the second half started, Blizzard, Gran and Burn didn't return to the grandstand and decided to watch the second half right there instead. The ball was in Tsunami's possession, and the teen tried to use Tsunami Boost to score, only to have his shoot blocked by the goalkeeper's Ice Block. After that, thing got really heated as both teams fought for the ball and used every opportunity they had to score and take the lead. But it was still remained 1-1.

The ball rolled to Tachimukai, who dribbled it to Diamond Dust's side. Of course, Gokka had none of it, and he used Frozen Steal again, taking the ball from Tachimukai and passing it right to Droll. Seeing this, Touko called out The Tower, which failed against Water Veil. The ball reached Gazel, who was once again face to face with Endou.

"Just like the first half…" Blizzard muttered. Then that meant…

Northern Impact once again broke through Seigo no Tekken, turning the score into 2-1 with Diamond Dust in the lead. This, of course, brought a smirk to Burn's face.

"Well, well, well. He finally did it."

"Don't give them a chance to score another goal!" they watched as Kidou shouted to his teammates, as Raimon attacked.

"Right!" Raimon players shouted back simultaneously.

The ball went to Aphrodi, who passed to Gouenji. Gouenji easily went past the defences of Diamond Dust and was now face to face with the goalkeeper.

'Gouenji Shuuya.' Blizzard mused. 'Ace striker of Raimon.'

"Bakunetsu Storm!" the said ace striker shouted out.

Gouenji's Bakunetsu Storm made contact with Ice Block, and Blizzard couldn't help but be amazed when it broke through, scoring another goal to Raimon. It was now 2-2.

'Sure live up to the name of a genius striker.' The corner of Blizzard's lips curled up in a small smile. 'I'm impressed.'

The game continued, and the time was running out. Both teams were trying their best to score the final goal for their team; both teams were trying their best to win.

"We are not allowed to lose!" Gazel ordered his teammates.

Diamond Dust now marked Aphrodi and Gouenji heavily, preventing them from receiving any pass from their teammates. Endou saw that, they couldn't rely on those two only. If they wanted to win, then…

"Kidou!" He called to the Teikoku's ex-captain.

"Hai!" Kidou nodded, and the ball was passed to Ichinose, who immediately ran forward. He understood the plan.

"Domon! Endou!" He called, dribbling the ball forward. And everyone watched as Endou left to the frontline, leaving the goal wide opened.

"What the?" Burn's eyebrow shot up. "Are they stupid?"

"It doesn't matter." Gran said, watching a Diamond Dust member stole the ball from Ichinose and passed it to Gazel. "It seems like Diamond Dust is going to have their third goal…"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Tsunami exclaimed, running very fast to catch up with the ball, making a sharp cut before it could reach Gazel, successfully saving Raimon from losing.

The ball bounced out of the touch line.

"Thanks, Tsunami!" Endou called, finally returned to his spot in front of the goal. He then turned to Ichinose and Domon. "Ichinose! Domon! We will do it next time!"

"Hai!"

"There's not much time left." Blizzard said. "They are willing taking a risk to have their third goal…"

Indeed they were, as Endou once again left his goalkeeper spot and following Kidou with Gouenji when the goggles-wearing teen had the ball. But the ball was stolen by Diamond Dust, and the Raimon goal was once again wide opened.

"Hurry up Endou!" Aphrodi shouted, stalling the Diamond Dust player to buy Endou time so that he could return to the goalpost. But before Endou could reach his destination though, the ball was taken by Gazel, who took no time to use Northern Impact for the third time.

"Seigo no…" Endou started, only to be cut off by Kidou.

"No, Endou! You are too far away from the goalpost! You can't use your hands!"

For a moment, it seemed like there was nothing Endou or Raimon could do. For a moment, it seemed like Diamond Dust was the winner of this match.

And Endou had to go and block Northern Impact with head, releasing some kind of incomplete hissatsu, and was able to stop Gazel's shoot.

Everyone was surprised. Truly surprised.

"What?" Kidou said in disbelief, while Gazel shouted "Impossible!"

At the exact moment, the whistle was blown. The match ended with a tie.

"Impossible!" Gazel was furious. "A tie? A TIE? Are you kidding me? We are Diamond Dust, one of Aliea Academy master rank teams! There's no way we..."

"That's enough, Gazel." Gran said, making his way over to Gazel and Diamond Dust. Burn and Blizzard followed him.

Endou's eyes widened at the sight of the newcomers. "You...!"

Gran looked at the Raimon's captain with a small smirk on his face. "Nice job out there, Endou. Especially at the end. I'm impressed."

"Just you wait and see, we will get even stronger!" Endou exclaimed. "We will get even stronger and defeat all of you!"

"Oh?" Gran looked amused. "Then I'm looking forward to it. Show me what the strongest team on Earth can do."

Unknown to the captains of Aliea Academy a certain flame striker was watching them all, especially Blizzard.

'They have to be the strongest opponents we've ever faced. Then when it comes to facing Blizzard and Constellation Lights, it will be tough.' The flame ace striker thought. 'And speaking of Blizzard...something about him draws me to him.'

"Well, Endou, I'm afraid it's time for us to leave." Gran said, as the Aliea captains and Diamond Dust started to disappear. "See you later."

Gazel shot a look at Endou's direction. "...next time, Endou Mamoru. I will defeat you next time."

Blizzard swept his gaze all over the Raimon team one last time, taking in mind his opponents. By doing so, he met Gouenji's gaze.

And then they vanished.

~Later~

"So what do you think of Endou Mamoru?" Gran asked Burn and Blizzard.

"Interesting." Was Blizzards only reply.

"I don't like him. If he could defeat Gemini Storm, Epsilon and make it a tie with Diamond Dust then it won't be good for the whole of Aliea Academy." Burn replied.

"I see." Gran said.

"Well I am going to back and check on the team." Blizzard said.

"Okay." Burn replied.

"Okay and Blizzard, please make sure your team don't cause any chaos or break anything." Gran said worriedly.

"No promises, it's my team after all." Blizzard said, while walking away.

"That's what makes me uneasy. It's your team." Gran said sighing.

"Seriously, how can his team cause more trouble than my team and Diamond Dust combined?" Burn said in disbelief.

"That is something I will never know." Gran said again.

'I feel kind of sorry that Blizzard has to put up with that insane team.' Burn thought sighing and walking away.

'How can Blizzard put up with his team? If I were him then I would have a headache every minute of the day, and speaking of headaches I can feel one coming on.' Gran thought rubbing his forehead and finally walking away.

~With Blizzard~

"Tadaima." Blizzard called, entering the strangely quiet place. His eyebrows furrowed.

'Quiet? What?' He thought

Something was not right, he just knew it. This was Constellation Lights he was talking about after all, and as the captain of said team, he knew that quiet and his teammates could never be together. Ever. Disaster and chaos seemed to follow his teammates everywhere they went. Or was it the other way around, that it was them that followed it?

"Oh, Captain! Okaeri!" Blizzard blinked and looked at the owner of the voice. It was a young boy with medium length blonde hair and bright blue eyes, who was smiling brightly at him. And he was wearing the Constellation Lights uniform.

"Nuevo." He nodded at the blonde, glancing around. "Where are the others? It's unnervingly quiet here…"

"They are in the training ground.' Nuevo grinned. "Because sooner or later we will face Raimon, so we thought that, while you and the other captains were busy observing Gazel-sama and Diamond Dust had a match against Endou Mamoru and his team, we should train ourselves more and get better."

Blizzard nodded. 'That was good thinking.' He thought.

"Then why are you here?" He questioned. "Shouldn't you be training as well?"

"We are done fifteen minutes ago already, and everyone is just goofing off at the moment." Nuevo replied truthfully. "And I'm here because Zoisimus needs more paper and pens."

Blizzard blinked. What?

Nuevo, who somehow had the ability to read mind, immediately said. "He is writing love letters to Reize-sama, and is going to run out of paper and pens soon. So, he asks me to go get him more!"

Blizzard sweat dropped at this. Why did he have the feeling that Zoisimus's love letters were going to turn out as a self-inserted love novel instead?

"…then hurry up, okay?" He said. "There's something I need to show everyone."

Nuevo looked puzzled. "What's that?"

"The match between Diamond Dust and Raimon that I had recorded. I believe we all need to watch it if we want to know more about our opponents, and want to win against them."

"Yes sir! I will hurry, sir!" Nuevo saluted with a bigger grin, before sprinting off to the direction of the stairs. Blizzard stood there and watched until the other boy was out of sight, before making his way to the training ground, honestly dreading what he was no doubt going to see there.

And sure enough, there was chaos and madness once he entered the room. Sitting on one of the chairs was Mini, again gluing her eyes to the screen of her PSP while wearing a maniacal grin on her face, fingers rapidly pushed the buttons without so much as missing a beat. Next to her, Vixen was standing, also looking at the screen while screaming, "Yeah, destroy them like that! Show 'em who is the REAL boss here!" while jumping up and down in excitement. For a moment, Blizzard wondered if someone had given her sugar again, then dismissed the thought. Vixen was just being Vixen after all.

Not too far away from those two were the other two girls of Constellation Lights. Phantom was merrily talking about the supposed to be haunted house in the next town that she wanted to visit, and was literally begging Aelita to go with her, seeing that "You can see the spirits and point out their locations for me!", while Aelita just stared at her without saying anything. This meant that Phantom had to try harder to coax the other into joining her, and she would only success in persuading Aelita when the white haired girl said yes.

Then, there was Zoisimus, who was sitting in the middle of the field, crouching down with a piece of paper in front of him with a pen in his hand. Next to him was a rather tall stack of paper that Blizzard believed was his so-called love letters, and only four or five steps away from those things was an annoyed Mios, who was glaring daggers at the oblivious Zoisimus. Why should Zoisimus care anyway, when he was too busy saying his thoughts out loud?

"…and whenever I look at the moon, I can't help but think about you. Oh, Reize-sama! While the moon is beautiful and oh so illuminating, it holds nothing in comparison to your beauty. Your flawless skin, your silky hair, your eyes, you are the fairest of them all, and nature has to feel jealous because…"

Blizzard sweat dropped. No matter how many time they had told him that no, Reize was not a girl, Zoisimus still refused to believe it. And no matter how many time Mios snapped and attacked him, Zoisimus still chose to say "his love for Reize-sama" out loud while the other boy was in his presence.

Speaking of Mios and attacking Zoisimus…

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY, YOU ANNOYING FANBOY!" Blizzard watched as Mios delivered a powerful kick to Zoisimus's face, sending him at least two feet backward before crashing to the ground, unconscious, with birds flying around his head, all of them chirping "Reize-sama, Reize-sama".

When Zoisimus crashed to the ground, the only one other than Blizzard bothered to look at him was Nieve, who only shrugged nonchalantly at the scene before turning back to the book he was reading. Not too far away from him, in the corner, Tobias stood with his arms crossed over his chest, sleeping without a care about what was going on around him.

…And what was Aksara doing on top of the goal anyway? Why was he sitting there?

"Hey, it's Captain." Aksara exclaimed, being the first one to notice Blizzard's presence. Just like that, everyone (except for the unconscious Zoisimus and the still absent Nuevo) turned and greeted him in their own way. Even Tobias cracked his eyes open long enough to give him a nod before returning to his sleep.

"Hello everyone." He greeted back. "What are you…"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Nuevo entered the room with a large bowl under one arm while a stack of paper under the other. Blizzard stared at him. The paper, he could understand. But what was with the bowl?

"Hey everyone." The blonde merrily chirped. "I have popcorn!"

"POPCORN!" Vixen practically squealed, and immediately teleported next to Nuevo (well, Blizzard knew she couldn't teleport, but with the speed she used to reach the popcorn, she might as well know how to use it), shoving her hand into the bowl and stuffing a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"What with the popcorn?" Mini questioned.

"Captain said we are going to watch a…"

Nuevo's sentence was cut off by a choking sound coming from Vixen. Everyone turned and stared at her, just in time to see the girl felt to the ground with foam coming out of her mouth.

Everyone's jaw literally dropped to the floor as they watched the girl's body started to twitch violently.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Mios screamed.

"I DID NOTHING!" Nuevo screamed back, panic in his voice.

"Where did you even get the popcorn anyway?" Nieve asked his voice as cold as ever.

"Well, I found a box of popcorn in the kitchen, and put it in the microwave." Nuevo frowned. "But aside from that, I did nothing else…"

Silence. Those that were still conscious were silent for a moment, which somehow felt like eternity, before Aelita spoke up.

"And that explains why Vixen is like that." True. Everyone knew Nuevo and anything related to cooking or preparing anything to eat or drink were not the best of friends. He once managed to melt the kettle just by using it to boil water. How he did that, no one wanted to know.

"And also explains why those popcorn are moving." Phantom muttered, horrified.

Blizzard was horrified as well, as he watched the popcorn in the bowl started to move. It was slowly at first, before the movement got faster. And the next thing Blizzard knew, there was the living popcorn all over the room, chasing his teammates around.

"ARG! STOP CHASING ME!"

"NO! STAY AWAY YOU CREEPS OF A POPCORN!"

"AHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE SAVES ME!"

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! IT BIT ME! IT FREAKING BIT ME!"

"NUEVO, WHEN I GET MY HAND ON YOU, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"I'M SO SORRY!"

Blizzard watched as the popcorn attacked his teammates (for some reason, they didn't attack him). He watched as his teammates ran around like headless chickens, screaming bloody murder, didn't even bother to be careful as they stepped on Zoisimus's unconscious form over and over again. He watched as Vixen continued to twitch around with foam coming out of her mouth, and he couldn't do anything but watch as Aksara, who was safe on top of the goal, recording everything into his camcorder.

"I'M MAKING GOLD HERE!" the icy blue haired teen cackled in glee.

Blizzard just watched all of that before letting out a long sigh and burying his face into his hands. For the bazillions times since the day he became the captain of Constellation Lights, Blizzard couldn't help but ask himself if the other captains also had to deal with a crazy team as his. Or was it just him that had to suffer all of this insanity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't have to edit this much, just a few spelling errors and a bit more detail.
> 
> I'm gonna take a brake, it's 3am here.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I have been meaning to edit this for over a year now but never got to it.


End file.
